


Sunlit Slumber

by crystalfox



Series: Drabbles & Ficlets [28]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 16:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: Even heroes need naps.





	Sunlit Slumber

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whizzer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whizzer/gifts).



> Inspired by [stantzler](https://stantzler.tumblr.com)'s gorgeous Skyrissian art - [even heroes need naps](https://stantzler.tumblr.com/post/186437625910/even-heroes-need-naps-commissions).

Luke lay on an old blanket and dozed in the warm sunlight, taking advantage of a free hour. Sleeping outside like this reminded him of Tatooine and how he would nap during breaks between work. For a few moments, he was a teenager again, carefree and bored, his head full of dreams, with no responsibilities or worries other than working on the moisture farm.

Just as he was about to slip into a deeper sleep, he sensed someone approaching - a friendly, warm presence, one that never failed to bring him comfort and happiness. He smiled, and without opening his eyes, he spoke softly, “Lando.”

“The one and only.”

Luke opened his eyes to see Lando standing above him, his handsome face framed by the bright sunlight.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Lando murmured with a smile.

“You didn’t. I wasn’t really sleeping. Just...taking a break.”

“Ah, yes, even heroes need naps. Although, I’m sure you could find a more comfortable place.”

“It’s not so bad.” Luke patted the ground next to him. “Lie down.”

Lando grimaced, but removed his cape, placing it next to Luke, before laying down on top of it.

“Just close your eyes and relax.” Luke whispered, taking Lando’s hand in his own.

Lando shifted, the ground was hard and covered in little stones, not the sort of place for sleeping, but Luke had asked him, so he would try. And with Luke’s hand in his, their sides pressed together, he found that even the most uncomfortable of places could be relaxing. They drifted into a light sleep, both soothed by the presence of one another, enjoying the closeness.

They awoke at the same time, refreshed from their nap in the sunshine, their fingers still entwined. Luke turned his head and gave Lando a sleepy smile.

“That was lovely.”

“It was.” Lando replied with mild surprise - who knew a nap on the ground could be so nice? He sat up, smiling fondly at Luke’s enjoyment of such a simple pleasure. “Next time I’ll pick the place we take a nap.” He said softly, running his fingers through Luke’s hair.

“There’ll be a next time?”

“Oh yeah. I could do this forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/comments/constructive criticism welcome!


End file.
